


Call me, lover boy (I’ll know peace when I’m your lover boy)

by bottomchanyeol, riverflowsinyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, suchen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverflowsinyeol/pseuds/riverflowsinyeol
Summary: Chanyeol and his friends decided to set up a kissing booth at their university's annual fundraising event. Yifan made it his mission to secretly drive away anyone who was interested in going in for a kiss with Chanyeol.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Call me, lover boy (I’ll know peace when I’m your lover boy)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to the organizers of this fic fest. It was my first time joining one so I was kind of nervous and all. However, simple replies or updates in my email made me feel motivated, making me realize that I should finish what I had started, so thank you thank you thank youuu from the bottom of my heart for being so considerate and understanding. T^T
> 
> To the prompter, I hope I gave this enough justice. It was a bit cliché indeed, but I really tried my best and I actually had fun writing this. I had planned all of the things that would transpire beforehand in my head, but unfortunately life happened and then I got writer’s block mid-October plus I became busy with university. To be honest, I am not that satisfied with my work and it feels like there was something missing idkkk?? *cries*
> 
> Anyway, I apologize in advance for some grammatical errors or inconsistencies in tenses. English isn’t my first language so, yes, I hope you all would like and appreciate this cliché story of mine. Enjoyyyyy~

“Okay, guys. Listen up!”

 

 

The wind blew a fair amount of cold, the temperature becoming less chilly which signifies the departure of spring and the arrival of summer. It was a cool kind of afternoon where it was too warm for sweaters and too cold for t-shirts. Kim Junmyeon, the student council president, closed the window before striding in front of the room.

 

 

“As you all know, our university have been hosting an annual fundraising event every Summer Festival for the past decade,” Junmyeon said looking as amiable and decent as ever, and on the other side of the room stood vice president Do Kyungsoo who was scribbling something on the white board, “and the student council always takes charge of the said event.”

 

 

Junmyeon explained the mechanics and narrated a brief history of how and why the event took place. The room was pretty crowded considering the quantity of the student council staff committee and the two representatives for each organization in the university.

 

 

“Let’s be interactive and contribute ideas for our booths this year, yeah?” the president continued. A series of agreement echoed.

 

 

“Ideas that are fun and fresh so that we’ll attract more students,” Kyungsoo added. 

 

 

“Any ideas?” Junmyeon asked politely and when he saw a couple of students talking, voices low, perhaps brainstorming, he continued to speak, “I suggested to our dear vice president a concert viewing but he sadly rejected the idea.”

 

 

“Well, yeah,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, momentarily stopping at what he was doing, “it’s because you only wanted to show red velvet’s red room. It would be a good idea if we show different artists’ concerts as well. That way we’ll interest more people.” 

 

 

Junmyeon sighed, defeated, “Fine. Include it on the list of potential booths.”

 

 

Wu Yifan concealed a snicker behind his hand. Typical Junmyeon, he thought. It was never a secret to the whole university that their adored president was a proud supporter of Red Velvet, a Reveluv.

 

 

All of a sudden, the door to the student council room burst open. There, standing by the doorframe, panting heavily while clasping the doorknob tightly was the sole reason why Yifan joined the student council staff committee.

 

 

There, standing by the doorframe, was none other than the student council public relations officer a.k.a. Yifan’s long time crush, Park Chanyeol. 

 

 

“I’m sorry I was late. Our professor didn’t dismiss us right away,” he stammered a bit, still catching his breath. 

 

 

“No worries,” Kyungsoo smiled at him, gesturing for the late comer to take a seat. “We’ve just started.”  

 

 

“Ah, Chanyeol,” the president gave his shoulder a light squeeze, “just in time. Any suggestions for our potential booths?” 

 

 

Chanyeol let his eyes wander on the white board in front of him, slowly reading the proposals listed while Yifan tried to fight his urge in staring at the late comer, but he failed. Instead, he let his eyes wander at the sight that was Park Chanyeol. 

 

 

Chanyeol was wearing a slightly big dark purple jacket over a black sleeveless tee with black ripped jeans which perfectly hugged his long legs. His tousled bangs, definitely from running earlier, somewhat covering his almond eyes made him looked softer in contrast to what he was wearing. Yifan felt his throat go dry. He gulped and reached for his water bottle. How can a person be cute and hot at the same time? He wondered.  

 

 

“How about a jail booth? We’ve never done that before.” 

 

 

“True,” Junmyeon said wistfully. “Good idea. Write that down, Soo.” 

 

 

Chanyeol smiled. He sat down next to his EA, Oh Sehun, which was just right across where Yifan sat. He bumped his fist with Sehun and gave the younger a fond smile. 

 

 

Yifan stared. He knew that the two were close. Perhaps, too close. He would be lying if he would say that he did not feel even the slightest bit of jealousy. Their closeness bothered Yifan so much to the point that he considered straight up asking the two what was the deal between them, but, of course, Yifan was in no position to ask such personal question. He might be a staff in the student council but he was not that close to Chanyeol. He cannot even muster up the courage to look him directly in the eyes every time they were having a conversation.

 

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s gaze landed on him, eyes narrowed and lips turned downwards. Yifan’s breathing doubled. He might have stared longer that he should have. Had he been caught? Did Chanyeol know what he was thinking? Why was he looking at him like that? Was Chanyeol a mind reader now? Was that even possible? Since he had been caught should he finally confess his undying love for Chanyeol? These were the questions that bombarded Yifan’s mind. But then, the boy beamed a genuine smile and all his nonsense worrying was gone. Yifan smiled back awkwardly, a smile not fully reaching his eyes, but, really, he was just trying to hide the wild beating of his heart. While Chanyeol already tore his gaze away and continued to listen to Junmyeon, Yifan did not.

 

 

In the background, Junmyeon was asking if there were any more questions or violent reactions and when there was none he proceeded to assign each officer and org representative a task.

 

 

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon called, “your team will be in charge of the kissing booth.”

 

 

Yifan’s eyes grew large. He finally tore his gaze away from the said boy. And without thinking much, his brain to mouth filter not cooperating with him, he blurted an atrocious _what_ which resounded through the small space. The room fell silent. Confused looks were given his way. Chanyeol was not an exception. Even Yifan himself was surprised.

 

 

“I…I m-mean…I,” Yifan sweated as Junmyeon and everybody else waited for his next words expectantly, “I kinda want to man the kissing booth.”

 

 

What he wanted to say was: _I don’t want Chanyeol to man the kissing booth_.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

In the end, Chanyeol and his team manned the kissing booth.

 

 

It was a month after their staff meeting. They had a month to prepare, buy props, promote, and arrange the required documents needed.

 

 

Yifan had a month to beg Junmyeon. He tried to convince the president to exchange their booth with Chanyeol’s, but he apparently failed to do so. It was Junmyeon he had to persuade because ONE: he was the student council president, and TWO: Yifan was EA to the president. Technically, he would help manage what Junmyeon had assigned to their team.  

 

 

“You just want to wear a police uniform and attract that chorale vice president,” Yifan muttered. “What was his name again? Kim Jongdae?”

 

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

 

Yifan did not answer. Instead, he turned his back to Junmyeon and sulked. They were in the student council room, making sure that neither props nor documents were left behind.

 

 

“I want to take charge of the concert viewing booth but Kyungsoo won’t let me,” Junmyeon said.

 

 

Yifan hummed, dissatisfied.

 

 

Deep down he knew it was true that Junmyeon really want to man the concert viewing booth. However, Yifan had no time feeling sorry for their president since he had other problems to think about at the moment. Problem 1: Chanyeol manning the kissing booth. Yifan would definitely take people ogling at his Chanyeol wearing a police uniform any time of the day than seeing Chanyeol get kissed by hundreds of strangers. Problem 2: How to secretly drive away anyone who was interested in going in for a kiss with Chanyeol.

 

 

“Come on, Yifan,” the president tapped his right shoulder, breaking his train of thought. “Let’s set up our booth.” 

 

 

As they headed to the university park, where the summer festival will be held and where some of the booths will be set up, a brilliant idea suddenly came to Yifan. His lips curled wickedly as he contained himself from laughing manically.

 

 

His problems were solved. He wanted to laugh at himself for not seeing the obvious much sooner. For not having thought about it for the past month. Not even once. He was so _so_ stupid. Well, stupidly in love with Chanyeol. His idea was crazy but it was better than nothing.  

 

 

As Yifan helped set up the portable railings, he burst out of laughter, earning him a judging stare from Junmyeon.

 

 

“What is it this time, Yifan?” Junmyeon sounded tired.

 

 

“Nothing,” Yifan said in between laughs.

 

 

“After you’re done with your shenanigans go change into your uniform. The booths will open at 10,” Junmyeon handed him a paper bag. “Where’s Yixing?”

 

 

Yifan shrugged. Zhang Yixing was his fellow EA to the president.

 

 

“Oh, right,” Junmyeon tapped his head twice, a habit he performs every time he had almost forgotten something. “He said he’d be running late. I’ll just watch the booth while you roam around the first hour, got it? Then we’ll take turns. We’ll just put Yixing on watch on the third hour,” Junmyeon sounded satisfied with his instructions. He nodded before motioning for Yifan to go get going since he still had a few reminders before the start of the festivities. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yifan was examining himself in the bathroom mirror, adjusting his collar, tucking his shirt, and hand-combing his dark locks when he heard a flush from one of the stalls.

 

 

From the reflection he saw that it was Sehun. The younger acknowledged him and so did Yifan.

 

 

“Nice uniform, hyung,” Sehun said without any hint of sarcasm. “You looked good in it.”

 

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Yifan said, unsure of what to reply to a compliment. 

 

 

“I’m sure you’ll charm your way into Chanyeol hyung’s heart in it.”

 

 

Yifan froze. He studied the younger’s reflection. Sehun gave him a smirk and before Yifan could say anything else, Sehun was gone and Yifan was left dumbfounded.

 

 

What the hell just happened? He thought as he made his way out of the men’s restroom. Did Sehun know he had a crush on Chanyeol? He was so sure he was being subtle with the way he acted and spoke whenever the boy was around. He was so sure he played it cool. Not one soul knew about this little crush of his. Not one. He never told it to anybody except to God maybe.

 

 

“There you are, Yifan.”  

 

 

Yifan turned to Junmyeon and boy he was not alone.

 

 

“Could you please help Chanyeol set up their booth? Sehun and Jongin are apparently nowhere to be seen,” Junmyeon said.

                                           

 

“I said its fine, hyung,” Chanyeol urged. “I can manage on my own.”

 

 

Junmyeon disapproved, “It’ll be quicker this way,” he said as he pushed the two away. “Go on.”

 

 

“I’m sorry you had to do this,” Chanyeol said, biting his lip. “You should be helping Junmyeon in your booth but instead you’re here with me.”  

 

 

Yifan looked at the younger for the first time that day. The younger was wearing his ridiculously large, round glasses and a plain, white, oversized shirt. Chanyeol looked so cute Yifan wanted to cry. Meanwhile, Chanyeol kept his eyes glued to the ground. He also looked like he was embarrassed, as if helping him would be a bother to Yifan.

 

 

He had the sudden urged to let Chanyeol know that he will never be a bother to him, and that being by the younger’s side makes him happy. Obviously, he would not tell him that since it would make things awkward between them so Yifan just kept it to himself.

 

 

Only then that Yifan noticed Chanyeol carrying a medium sized box containing the props that will be used in their booth.

 

 

“It’s cool,” Yifan answered nonchalantly as he grabbed the box from the younger. “Let me help you with this and just guide me to where your booth is.”

 

 

Chanyeol stopped from his tracks, chuckling a bit, almond eyes forming like that of a crescent’s. Yifan found himself captivated.

 

 

The younger took the box from Yifan’s and placed it down on the table. “It’s just right across your booth,” he said cheerfully.  

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It was an hour till noon. The blazing sun reaching its peak and its summer heat barely escapable. Yifan cursed inwardly as he sat on his metal stool in the jail booth, fanning himself endlessly with a mini fan because the portable fan under the table was no use. The police uniform was very uncomfortable as well. Another reason why Yifan felt hotter, and not in a sexy way but in a disgusting way.

 

 

They should have opened the booths later in the afternoon. Students would not obviously stroll around the fair in this heat. They would surely choose the booths located indoors just like the concert viewing booth, maid café booth, the horror house booth, etc.

 

 

Out of sheer boredom, Yifan reread the instructions that Junmyeon bothered printing on a letter sized bond paper.

 

_Hour 1: Red_

_Hour 2: Blue_

_Hour 3: Green_

_Hour 4: Yellow_

_Hour 5: Black_

_Hour 6: Purple_

_Hour 7: Orange_

_Hour 8: Pink_

_Hour 9: Grey_

_Hour 10: White_

 

 

These were the assigned colors per hour that the officer in charge must look for. A student either wearing or holding something red or blue or green and so on and so forth, depending on the color of the hour, will be caged or imprisoned. The prisoners must pay a fine of any amount after their fifteen minute jail time. The fine accumulated will directly go to the chosen charity of the university.

 

 

As Yifan scanned the perimeter, still fanning himself with a mini fan while looking for any hint of blue, his eyes fell on Sehun and Chanyeol at the kissing booth.

 

 

Sehun was leaning forward, perhaps saying something to the elder. Sehun straightened his back and turned his heel, but before he could entirely do so, he glanced at Yifan and gave him a salute. Yifan suddenly remembered what happened in the restroom earlier that day. Did Sehun really know? Or was he only making fun of him?

 

 

However, Yifan had not had the time to think more about it for he saw a random student approaching the booth across him. 

 

 

Chanyeol flashed his sweetest smile at the student. Yifan’s insides churned. It was the kind of smile that made Yifan’s entire being melt into goo. The kind of smile that made him weak from head to toe, making him feel all woozy and warm. The kind of smile that the younger had shown him the very first time they met. That kind of smile was one of the many reasons why Yifan was so endeared by the very existence of Chanyeol.

 

 

Before he chickened out from his initial plan he was on his feet, legs a bit wobbly, unsure if the reason was Chanyeol’s smile or because he was too nervy of what he was about to do.

 

 

“Hey, you!” Yifan called, startled for a second to hear his own voice so loud and clear despite being a nervous wreck. “The guy wearing a plaid flannel shirt!”

 

 

The student stopped from his tracks as he looked down from what he was wearing. He pointed his index finger towards his face, confusion written all over it. “Me?”

 

 

“You’re coming with me,” Yifan effortlessly removed the handcuffs from his belt hoop and hooked it on the student’s wrist.

 

 

“Why?” The student asked, still dumbfounded. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

 

“You violated the Republic Act 61,” Yifan said, voice full of authority. He even managed to come up with a silly regulation for a short amount of time.

 

 

“The _what_ now?”

 

 

“Just play along, dude,” Yifan said once they were out of earshot. “You’re just going to spend fifteen minutes in jail for… f-for wearing a plaid shirt. Yes, that’s it. For wearing a plaid shirt. Then you’re free to go after paying the fine.”

 

 

“Oh, okay then,” the student nodded and allowed Yifan to take him behind bars.

 

 

Once Yifan locked the student, he brushed his hands together, feeling a bit proud of himself, but for no apparent reason, his gaze fell on the boy sitting at the center of the kissing booth. Chanyeol was looking at him curiously. Yifan, not knowing what had gotten into him, bowed on impulse. He heard the prisoner guffawed at his suddenness. Yifan wanted to slap himself. He did not even want to see the kind of reaction Chanyeol was making right now but he bet it was a look of scrutiny, disgust, or whatnot. He wanted the ground to open wide and swallow him whole so he would not face Chanyeol or anyone who saw the scene ever again, but then he heard a faint laughter and when Yifan finally straightened his back, his eyes met a giggling Chanyeol who was covering his face with his hands.   

 

 

“Too immerse in your role, huh?” Chanyeol commented, the ghost of his grin from laughing was still lingering in his face.  

 

 

“Yeah,” Yifan simply said, a bit bashful even though deep down he was pleased with himself that he made the younger laugh.

 

 

“That’s good, then. I like a committed man.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Manning the jail booth for two consecutive hours was not part of the plan. Yixing was supposed to take over but apparently he still had not shown up. Junmyeon offered that the both of them should take turns while waiting for Yixing but Junmyeon was needed somewhere else, leaving Yifan in operating the booth alone. Student Council President duties was what Junmyeon told him.

 

 

“Here,” a voice said and a wrap of what seemed to be a Popsicle stick landed on the table. “I think you need it.”

 

 

“Go back to your booth, Sehun,” was Yifan’s irked reply, not because of the younger’s presence but because of the unbearable heat. “No one’s watching your booth, there might be patrons.”

 

 

“Relax. The booth’s just right across. I can perfectly see if there’s someone who wants a piece of this,” Sehun puckered his lips and smooched the Popsicle in his grasped while Yifan made a sickened face.   

 

 

Watching Sehun eat the Popsicle was getting agonizing as well. Yifan needed something cold or else he would not survive this hell. He extended his hand for the Popsicle but Sehun pulled it out of his reach. “What the heck? I thought you’re giving it to me?”

 

 

“What’s the deal between you and Chanyeol hyung?”

 

 

“W-what?” Yifan asked, confused and overall shocked to hear such question. “I should be the one asking you that.”

 

 

It was only when he saw Sehun’s intrigued expression that he realized that he had made a mistake. Before Yifan could take back what he had said, Sehun was already hovering above him.

 

 

“Why is that?”

 

 

“I don’t know. You looked too comfortable around each other for it to be platonic, I guess.”

 

 

And when Sehun stared at him, probably waiting for him to continue, Yifan broke into a cold sweat. Why was he being interrogated? It seemed as if there was no way out of this. He had dug his own grave by being careless, and now he had to face the consequences.

 

 

“I mean people are talking about it,” Yifan slowly said while Sehun folded his arms in front of his chest as he made a sound akin to disbelief.

 

 

“I’m sure you’re the only person in this university who thinks that Chanyeol hyung and I are in a romantic relationship,” Sehun chuckled.

 

 

So was Sehun saying that there was nothing going on between him and Chanyeol? Was it really the truth? Unbelievable. The very thing that he was most curious of yet too afraid to ask was fed to him that easy. Why was Sehun even telling Yifan all of this? What was Sehun’s true intentions to begin with?    

 

 

“Now that you’ve known the answer to the question you’ve been dying to ask,” Sehun grinned sardonically as he leaned forward. “Allow me to rephrase my question for you. What do you think of Chanyeol hyung?” 

 

 

Yifan should have known that this was Sehun’s main objective. Even though Sehun was the one who confirmed everything, Yifan was still having second thoughts whether he should tell the younger his true feelings for Chanyeol. Sehun was known for being a bratty kid at times and Yifan would rather not risk waking up in the morning and finding out that the entire campus already knew one of his secrets.

 

 

“Well, he’s kind, quite cheerful and the public relations officer of the student council—“

 

 

“I’m not asking for facts. I’m asking for your opinion of Chanyeol hyung,” Sehun deadpanned.

 

 

“That’s my opinion of him. What do you want me to say?”

 

 

Sehun stared down at him, lips formed into a thin line. It was as if the younger was analyzing him, thinking whether he should continue with his ‘interrogation’ or not, but then he dropped the bomb.

 

 

“You like him, don’t you?”

 

 

“W-what are you talking about?” Yifan tried his best controlling his facial expression, but Yifan thinks he failed with the way Sehun’s lips twisted into a teasing grin. “No, I don’t.”

 

 

“Really?” Sehun probed, eyeing him.

 

 

“Yes, really,” Yifan answered, nodding his head a tad too quickly.

 

 

“A shame,” Sehun pouted. “I actually considered helping you, but you’re too denial.”

 

  
“Whatever,” Yifan faked a laugh as he dismissed Sehun with a wave of his hand. “Go back to your booth.”

 

 

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to?”

 

 

“Go away.”

 

 

“Good luck imprisoning those interested in giving Chanyeol hyung a kiss, lover boy.”

 

 

Yifan gasped, terror evident in his eyes as he watched Sehun’s retreating back. Once the younger reached his booth, Sehun stuck his tongue out smugly. Yifan was forced to avoid the younger’s uncomfortable gaze for the whole duration of his lookout.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yixing finally arrived and Yifan finally had the freedom from Oh Sehun.

 

 

It was a couple of minutes before the clock hit two when Yixing came. He bolted as soon as he gave Yixing his uniform. He ran as fast as he could, away from the jail booth, away from the fair, and away from Sehun’s knowing look and evil smirk. Just by thinking how the younger knew about his little crush was making him anxious. He wanted to ask Sehun just how on earth did he know. Was it only Sehun’s observation or someone else had told him? Did the others know as well? Was Yifan really that obvious?

 

 

Yifan sighed deeply. Why was he even getting all worked up? It was nothing serious, anyway. It was just a tiny crush. Still, he hoped that Sehun did not tell anyone about it, especially Chanyeol.

 

 

As he was running away from the university park, his feet unknowingly brought him in front of the concert viewing booth. He saw Kyungsoo’s EA standing outside of the mini auditorium, and on the wall behind him printed in big, fancy letters was the NOW VIEWING: Red Velvet’s Red Room.

 

 

Yifan had nothing else to do and he had nowhere else to be at the moment. Going back to the park was not an option since he would only see Sehun and he perfectly knew that the younger would only tease and pester him to death, so he said hi to Kyungsoo’s EA and dropped money in the donation box for the entrance.

 

 

When he entered he saw that the auditorium was surprisingly packed. He had a hard time searching for a vacant seat, but he eventually found one near the back. A couple of minutes passed and he was almost completely immersed, bobbing his head to the rhythm of the song as the girls on screen performed ‘Automatic,’ when someone spoke to him.

 

 

“So you’re a fan?”

 

 

Startled, Yifan whipped his head to his right and saw Chanyeol looking at him while cradling his chin in the palm of his hand, his too large eyes shining brightly in the dimmed auditorium.

 

 

Yifan stared for a bit, unable to recover from the shock of seeing Chanyeol up close and just a few inches away from him. What was Chanyeol doing here? No, that was a stupid question. The real question here was why did Yifan not see him? Was Chanyeol already sitting here before Yifan even came?

 

 

“I kind of like their music,” Yifan blinked.

 

 

“Figures.”

 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

 

Chanyeol’s lips broke into a teasing grin. “I mean I caught you nodding and humming their songs.”  

 

 

Just how long was Chanyeol even sitting here to witness that?  

 

 

“Their songs are my style.”

 

 

“That’s cute.”

 

 

Yifan needed to calm himself.

 

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

 

“I came here first. I’m guessing you didn’t notice me.”

 

 

“I sure did not.”

 

 

“I didn’t know you’re into girl groups.”

 

 

“I listen to a few.”

 

 

“You don’t look like the type.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Yeah, you look like someone who listens to hip hop.”

 

 

“Well, you aren’t wrong. I like hip hop.”

 

 

There was a lull in the conversation. Chanyeol was a loud and talkative kind of person and the younger being silent like this only meant one thing. Chanyeol probably got bored with him. Yifan glanced at Chanyeol and he almost had a heart attack when he saw that the younger was looking right back at him. 

 

 

“Aren’t you gonna ask what my kind of music is?”

 

 

Right. It was basic decency to return the question when someone had asked you one. Yifan wanted to punch himself right there and then, but he might scare Chanyeol away.

 

 

“Right.”

 

 

“Come on, hyung. Loosen up a bit. We’re finally having a real conversation that isn’t academic related.”

 

 

See, Yifan had many weaknesses and one of these was Chanyeol calling him _hyung_. He really needed to get a grip of himself before he started combusting. Besides, Chanyeol was right. This was his chance to have an actual conversation, to get to know him and he better not ruin it.

 

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you why do you looked so constipated,” Chanyeol laughed heartily, hitting Yifan in the process. The sound made Yifan feel at ease.

 

 

Chanyeol was that kind of person. He was very friendly and really good at socializing with different kinds of people. He seemed like he constantly knew what to say to everyone in every situation without ever sounding insincere. He also always made the people around him feel comfortable and he seemed to be someone who liked helping people out. Chanyeol was that kind of person.

 

 

“I’m into rock bands,” Chanyeol said after his laughter had died down.  

 

 

“You don’t look like the type,” Yifan said playfully.

 

 

“Are you kidding me? All those rock band t-shirts I wore for nothing! I was expecting people would get the vibe. I can’t believe you didn’t notice, hyung. It’s pretty obvious,” Chanyeol said nonstop, jutting his lips unknowingly in the process as he complained and Yifan only smiled to himself, fond.   

 

 

Yifan did notice. He always did when it comes to Chanyeol.

 

 

They talked a lot afterwards to the point that some of the audience even addressed them to lower their voices. They laughed and paid less attention to the wide screen in front of them, but when they do they sang along to whatever song was playing.

 

 

“Do you think Junmyeon would be here?” Yifan asked.

 

 

“I am betting my money that he is,” Chanyeol answered.

 

 

“I do too.”

 

 

Then, the intro of Russian roulette started playing and there at the front row was Junmyeon animatedly giving his all as he danced to it while the students cheered for him. 

 

 

Chanyeol excitedly pointed. “Look, there he is!”  

 

 

“Oh, man. This is gold,” Yifan replied, amusement evident in his tone. “If only I have enough storage in my phone.”

 

 

Chanyeol grinned as he fished his phone from his pocket. “Don’t worry. I got this.”

 

 

Chanyeol cackled, obviously entertained with their president while Yifan cringed in his seat.

 

 

“Don’t be a hypocrite,” the younger turned to Yifan. “You like Red Velvet as well. For all we know you dance to it when you’re alone.”

 

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

 

“I won’t judge.”

 

 

“Dancing is not my style.”

 

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

 

As the lights in the auditorium flickered back on and the students began coming out one by one, the two decided to stay in their seats to let the crowd dwindle.

 

 

Yifan glanced at his watch. He still have an hour or so before his last turn to man the booth.

 

 

He inhaled deeply.

 

 

“Do you want to eat?”

 

 

Chanyeol gave him an apologetic look, the one that really showed how sorry he was that he had to reject Yifan’s invite. “I’m meeting a friend today.”

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

“If only you’d asked me earlier,” Chanyeol mumbled.

 

 

“What did you say?”

 

 

“Nothing,” Chanyeol said a bit cheerfully. “Come on there’s less people in the exit.” 

 

 

Yifan walked Chanyeol to the exit of the auditorium, pacing undeniably slow.

 

 

“Hey, hyung,” Chanyeol called as he stretched his long limbs from sitting so long. “We should do this again some time.”

 

 

Surprised by the younger’s suggestion, Yifan’s reply came a bit delayed.

 

 

“U-uh, sure!” Yifan replied, perhaps too enthusiastic in which Chanyeol just smiled to it. “Yes, n-next time!”   

 

 

“I gotta go now,” Chanyeol started walking to the opposite direction as he waved goodbye. “See you around.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Mama Wu always said that if you really want to accomplish something then you should work hard for it, and that was exactly what Yifan was trying to do.  

 

 

It was his last hour being in charge of watching the booth. Unfortunately, so did Chanyeol. It was both their last hour in taking charge of their respective booths. It was past five o’clock in the afternoon when he went back to the park, the place was crowded, some were checking out the booths while others were just strolling and passing by.

 

 

It was also this time that Yifan had almost lost his sanity and completely threw away his dignity, not minding anyone anymore and arresting everyone who would dare go near the kissing booth. Apparently, he still had an hour to accomplish his mission.

 

 

There was even this kid who kept getting on Yifan’s nerves. The kid kept on walking towards the kissing booth after being released from the jail booth.

 

 

Yifan heaved a frustrated sigh when he saw the man walking straight to the kissing booth. Again.

 

 

“Hey!”

 

 

The smaller did not stop. Yifan believed that the student was doing it on purpose.

 

 

“Don’t YOU dare take another step!”

 

 

The student kept walking and ignoring Yifan’s calls. Yifan blew his whistle, finally getting the attention of the stubborn student and also gaining the attention of many of the other students who were near them.

 

 

The student stopped from his tracks, turning his head slowly to where the sound of the whistle came from. When he saw Yifan, he went to the opposite direction and started running for his dear life.

 

 

“Stop running away from me!”

 

 

“AaAAaaah! HELP!!”

 

 

“Byun Baekhyun!”

 

 

“Daddy long legs is going to kill me!!”

 

 

“Ya! Baekhyun!”

 

 

“SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY COP!!”

 

 

“You little shit.”

 

 

Eventually, Yifan caught the little shit he called by the name Byun Baekhyun and put him behind bars for the third time that hour.

 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to not go that booth?”

 

 

“Why?  


 

Yifan was exhausted and he had used up all his excuses already. He cannot think of any explanations anymore.  

 

 

“Why?” Baekhyun asked again, impatient as he bounced up and down.

 

 

“Because you’re violating R.A. 61,” Yifan replied.

 

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

 

“You’re a kid you won’t understand.”

 

 

“Excuse you, but I’m twenty-two.”  

 

 

“Well, you look like a kid with that height of yours.”

 

 

Baekhyun smirked. “You like Chanyeol, don’t you?”

 

 

“I don’t.”

 

 

“I like him, too.”

 

 

Yifan ignored Baekhyun, turning his back at him to look for any violators. On the other side of the booth, he saw Chanyeol, head following the people who passed by their booth like a cute puppy.

 

 

Baekhyun made an annoying guffaw. “You do like Chanyeol.”

 

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

 

Baekhyun grinned at him, mischief evident in his droopy eyes. Yifan prepared himself.

 

 

“Yifan likes Cha!!—“

 

 

Why was the universe ganging up on me? First Sehun and now Baekhyun. Why does this keep happening to me? Why me? Why today? Yifan thought.

 

 

“Shush!” Yifan exclaimed, covering Baekhyun’s mouth as he looked around, completely and utterly embarrassed. He reddened when he saw a few eyes on him. “Stop it, Byun!”

 

 

Baekhyun tried fighting his way out of Yifan’s hold. “Yifan likes!—”

 

 

“I’ll give you money if you shut up.”

 

 

Baekhyun only blinked at him which probably meant that the smaller was listening and interested with his proposition, so Yifan removed his hands from covering Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

 

“Depends on how much you will give me.”

 

 

He really needed this little shit away from Chanyeol tonight.

 

 

“I’ll give you double if you stay away from the kissing booth.”

 

 

“Deal.”  

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

While Yixing was on duty, Yifan wandered at the fair for a bit. He was still needed after the program since they still need to pack and tidy things up. He was about to enter the men’s restroom when he overheard a familiar voice sounding so dejected.

 

 

“I’m just really upset and kind of annoyed at myself for not collecting enough money for charity.”

 

 

“It’s not your fault, hyung,” the other person said, clearly trying to comfort his friend.

 

 

“It is, Sehun. I felt like I’ve done nothing and it makes me sad knowing that I didn’t get to help people.”

 

 

Yifan’s heart sank. He peeked from the doorway and saw Chanyeol and Sehun having a serious conversation by the sink.

 

 

Chanyeol’s back was facing the doorway. “Oh my god. Do I smell or anything? Do I look unpresentable?”

 

 

Sehun made an exaggerated sound of disapproval, “What? Of course not. You looked handsome and adorable as ever. Not really sure how’s that possible being handsome and adorable at the same time but, hey, you pulled it off quite well.” Chanyeol gave him a faint smile, appreciating how the younger tried to make him feel a bit better.

 

 

In that moment, Sehun and Yifan’s eyes met. Sehun glared at him. Yifan thought he deserved it. “I know you’ve prepared so much for this day, but really, it isn’t your fault, hyung.” Sehun said the _‘it isn’t your fault’_ part too loud, perhaps guilt tripping Yifan.

 

 

“Can you do me a favor and tell Jongin that I’ll handle the booth for the remaining hour. I want to make it up to you both. I really feel like I failed as an officer.”

 

 

“Anything for you, hyung, but you didn’t f—”

 

 

“Thanks, Sehun,” Chanyeol hugged the younger and bolted out of the restroom, not noticing Yifan who hurriedly faced the wall as soon as Chanyeol went out.  

 

 

Sehun scolded Yifan the moment he stepped inside the restroom. “Look at what you did. Not only did you manage to drive away most of our patrons but you also managed to make hyung feel bad about himself. Good job.”

 

 

“That wasn’t my intention, Sehun. Believe me,” Yifan uttered, hoping for Sehun to understand him. “I didn’t think that it will end up this way. I’m such a selfish bastard. I didn’t even consider Chanyeol’s feelings. I… I’m sorry. I don’t want Chanyeol to feel sad for something that wasn’t his fault.”

 

 

“You should tell that to Chanyeol hyung.”

 

 

“I don’t think I can ever face him again,” Yifan said looking oh so distraught for what he had done.

 

 

“You should make it up to hyung.”

 

 

“I want to but I don’t know how.”

 

 

“Pay for your wrongdoings by going to the kissing booth, dumbo.”

 

 

Yifan looked up from his hands, hair disheveled and eyes hopeless. “What do you mean?”

 

 

“You owe me one, hyung,” Sehun replied as he explained Yifan his idea.    

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“I don’t think I can do this, Sehun.”

 

 

“Of course, you can.”

 

 

“Can I just give it to you instead?”

 

 

“Don’t be such a coward, hyung.”

 

 

“But—”

 

 

“Remember that this is all your fault.”

 

 

The two men were watching the kissing booth form a far and they can see Chanyeol giving and receiving kisses from strangers. There were also a budding line. Apparently, there were plenty of students who were willing to interact with the university’s happy virus and they finally had the freedom to do so without the meddling Wu Yifan.

 

 

“Are you just going to stand there or what?”

 

 

“Okay,” Yifan exhaled. “I’m gonna do it.”

 

 

“Go for it, lover boy.”

 

 

Yifan marched towards the booth and waited for his turn. He looked back at Sehun one last time as the younger gave him an encouraging nod.

 

 

How did Sehun persuade Yifan to do this? Let us say with a whole lot of blackmailing and a pinch of making Yifan realize that when you made a mistake you should admit it to yourself and you try to make things right before it was too late.

 

 

Soon enough came Yifan’s turn.

 

 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol greeted. “What a surprise to see you here.”

 

 

Yifan did not say anything and just placed a paper bill on the table.

 

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Chanyeol teased while Yifan let out a nervous laugh. He leaned in and kissed Chanyeol’s right cheek.

 

 

Tensed, Yifan leaned back and started fidgeting with his hands, thinking of ways on how to start his apology.

 

 

“Listen,” Yifan started. “I overheard you and Sehun talking and I want you to know that it wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I apologize for scaring away all your customers. I really do. I’m a selfish prick. I hadn’t thought about the consequences of my actions that well and I didn’t even consider what you’ll feel. That’s why I’m here. To make it up to you. And to apologize.”

 

 

“You?” Chanyeol looked at him confusedly, his bright smile now gone. “Why would you do that?”

 

 

Yifan gulped.

 

 

It was now or never, he breathed deeply.

 

 

“B-because I… I like you.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s reaction remained neutral and he was only looking down at his hands which made Yifan more anxious. He was so anxious that the only sound he could hear right now was the sound if his own heartbeat. He was barely breathing as well. Yifan prayed for strength.

 

 

Yifan hung his head when it was clear that Chanyeol would not respond. He just ruined a chance to befriend his greatest crush. Yifan was such a fool. A fucking idiot. He was about to turn away when someone grabbed him.

 

 

“Wait.”

 

 

Before Yifan could process what was happening, Chanyeol was already pulling him down and hugging him tightly.

 

 

“It’s fine, hyung,” Chanyeol whispered as he nuzzled his head into Yifan’s neck. “I kind of like you too.”

 

 

Dumbstruck, Yifan abruptly leaned back to look at Chanyeol. “Are you for real?”

 

 

Chanyeol smiled albeit shyly and nodded.

 

 

Yifan cannot believe that this was happening. Can someone pinch him and tell him that this was all a dream.

 

 

“But you’re not gonna get away that easy. I’m still a bit upset so pay up,” Chanyeol said playfully and laid his palm up to Yifan.

 

 

Gaining a bit confidence, Yifan removed his handcuffs from his belt hoop and swiftly cuffed Chanyeol’s hand and his making them more closer than before all the while placing more paper bills on the table. “I’d be glad to.”

 

 

Yifan leaned in and touched Chanyeol’s chin using his free hand. He heard whooping and applauding from the people around them. They forgot that they were in a public place, but Yifan could not care less. He kissed Chanyeol’s right cheek, then proceeded to his left cheek, and then his forehead before kissing the younger’s tiny mole just above the tip of his nose.


End file.
